extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Countries
Full List of Countries This list contains all the countries that can appear over the course of the game. There are currently 1067 countries in total. *Aachen *Abbasids *Abenaki *Abhira *Abkhazia *Achaea *Adal *Aden *Adiabene *Afar *Afghanistan *Agder *Ahmadnagar *Ainu *Air *Ajuuraan *Ak Koyunlu *Aksum *Alans *Albania (Balkanian) *Albania (Caucasian) *Alemanni *Alencon *Algeciras *Algeria *Algiers *Almeria *Almohad *Almoravid *Alodia *Alsace *Altava *Amago *Andhra *Angles *Angola *Angora *Anhalt *Anjou *Annam *Ansbach *Antigua and Barbuda *Antioch *Apache *Aquileia *Aquitaine *Arabia *Aragon *Arakan *Arapaho *Arawak *Ardalan *Armangnac *Armenia *Asakura *Ashanti *Assam *Assiniboine *Astrakhan *Asturias *Athens *Atjeh *Atropatene *Augsburg *Australia *Austria *Auvergne *Ava *Avars *Avignon *Ay *Aydin *Ayutthaya *Ayyubids *Azerbaijan *Aztec Empire *Badajoz *Baden *Baekje *Bagelkhand *Baglana *Bahama *Bahmanis *Bahrain *Balhae *Bali *Baluchistan *Bamberg *Bana *Bangladesh *Banjar *Banten *Banu Nadir *Bar *Barbados *Barghawata *Bari *Baroda *Bashkiria *Bastar *Bautzen *Bavaria *Belarus *Belgium *Belize *Benevento *Bengal *Benin *Berar *Bernicia *Berry *Bhutan *Bijapur *Blackfoot *Blambangan *Blemmyes *Bohemia *Bohtan *Bolivia *Bonoman *Bosnia *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bosporus *Botswana *Bourbonnais *Brabant *Brandenburg *Brazil *Bremen *Brescia *Brigantes *Brittany *Broerec *Brunei *Brunswick *Buenos Aires *Buganda *Bukhara *Bulgaria *Bundelkhand *Burgundy *Burkina Faso *Burma *Burundi *Buryats *Buton *Buyyids *Byzantium *Caddo *Cajamarca *Calchaqui *Cambodia *Cameroon *Canada *Candar *Cape Verde *Carinthia *Carnatic *Castile *Catalunya *Central Africa *Central Italy *Ceuta *Ceylon *Chachapoya *Chad *Chagatai Khanate *Chalukya *Champa *Champagne *Champassak *Chanda *Charca *Charrua *Chauchan *Chavchuveny *Chen *Chenla *Chera *Chernigov *Cherokee *Cheyenne *Chickasaw *Chile *Chimu *China *Chinook *Chobanids *Choctaw *Cholas *Chosokabe *Chu *Chuban *Chud *Chukchi *Circassia *Cirebon *Cocomes *Colima *Colla *Cologne *Colombia *Comanche *Comores *Congo *Connacht *Cordoba *Corfu *Cornwall *Corsica *Costa Rica *Courland *Cree *Creek *Crete (Christian) *Crete (Muslim) *Crimea *Crimean Goths *Croatia * CSA *Cuba *Cumans *Cuneo *Curonia *Cusco *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Czechoslovakia *Dacia *Dagbon *Dahomey *Dai Viet *Daksina *Dali *Danishmend *Danzig *Darfur *Dasarna *Date *Dauphine *Deccan *Deheubarth *Deira *Delhi *Dem *Demak *Denia *Denmark *Deva Bengal *Dhundhar *Djerid *Djibouti *Doclea *Dominica *Dominican Republic *Dongye *Dregovichs *Drevlians *Dulkadir *Dumnonia *Dvaravati *Dyfed *East Francia *East Frisia *East Geates *East Timor *East Anglia *East Germany *Ecuador *Edessa *Egypt *El Salvador *Elmet *Emishi *England *Epirus *Equatorial Guinea *Eretna *Ergyng *Eritrea *Essex *Estonia *Ethiopia *Etruria *European Alans *Fatimids *Ferrara *Fez *Fezzan *Fiji *Finland *Flanders *Foix *Fox *France *Franconia *Frankfurt *Francia *Friesland *Frisia *Fulo *Funan *Funj *Gabon *Gahadvala *Galicia *Galicia-Volhynia *Gallia *Gambia *Ganga *Garhwal *Garjat *Gazikumukh *Geledi *Gelre *Genoa *Georgia *Gepids *Germany *Germiyan *Gerrha *Ghana *Ghassanids *Ghaznavid *Ghurid *Gododdin *Goguryeo *Gokturks *Golcanda *Golden Horde *Gondwana *Gotland *Granada *Great Britain *Greece *Grenada *Guarani *Guatemala *Guinea *Guinea *Gujarat *Gupta *Gurjara *Guyana *Guyenne *Gwalior *Gwynedd *Haasa *Hadoti *Hadramaut *Haida *Hainaut *Haiti *Halogaland *Hamburg *Han *Hannover *Hansa *Harar *Harikela *Hariphunchai *Harsha *Hatakeyama *Hausa *Hawaii *Hedjaz *Hephthalite *Hermunduri *Heruli *Hessen *Himyar *Hindustan *Hobyo *Hodyntsy *Hojo *Holland *Holstein *Holy Roman Empire *Honduras *Hosokawa *Hoysala *Hsenwi *Huari *Hungary *Huns *Huron *Huyla *Iberia *Iceland *Ifat *Ikeda *Ilkhanate *Illinewek *Ilmen Slavs *Imagawa *Imereti *Inca Empire *India *Indo *Indonesia *Injuid *Iran *Iraq *Ireland *Iroqouis *Islamic State *Israel *Italy *Itza *Ivory Coast *Izumo *Jaffna *Jaisalmer *Jalayirid *Jamaica *Jamtaland *Jangaldesh *Janjira *Japan *Jaunpur *Jenne *Jerusalem *Jharkhand *Jin *Johor *Jolof *Jordania *Jutes *Kaabu *Kabylia *Kachar *Kadamba *Kaffa *Kakatiya *Kakheti *Kakisalmians *Kalabhras *Kalachuri *Kalinga *Kamchadals *Kanem Bornu *Kangabe *Kangar *Kangju *Kangra *Kano *Kantoli *Kara *Kara *Karaman *Karluks *Kartid *Kashmir *Katehar *Kathiawar *Katsina *Kazakhstan *Kazan *Kedah *Kediri *Keladi *Kent *Kenya *Kereits *Khamag Mongol *Khandesh *Khazak Horde *Khazars *Khitans *Khiva *Khmer *Khorasan *Khwarezmid *Kibi *Kiche *Kidarite *Kiev *Kievan Rus *Kilwa *Kindah *Kiowa *Kiribati *Kleves *Koch *Kochin *Kokkand *Kong *Kongo *Kongu *Konya *Korea *Kosala *Kosovo *Krakow *Krivichs *Kuninda *Kushan *Kutai *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Kyushu *La Plata *Ladakh *Lakhmids *Lan Xang *LanNa *Lanao *Lancaster *Lanfang *Langkasuka *Laos *Latgalia *Latin Empire *Latvia *Lauenburg *Lavo *Lebanon *Leinster *Lenape *Lendians *Leon *Lesotho *Liang *Liao *Liberia *Libya *Liege *Ligor *Limburg *Lindsey *Lithuania *Liu Song *Livonia *Livonian Order *Loango *Lombardy *Lorraine *Lotharingia *Lousiana *Luang Prabang *Luneburg *Luwu *Luxembourgh *Lyon *Macedonia *Macina *Madagascar *Madurai *Maeda *Magadha *Magdeburg *Maguindanao *Mahan *Mahican *Maine *Mainz *Majapahit *Majeereen *Majorca *Makassar *Makuria *Malabar *Malacca *Malawi *Malaya *Malaysia *Maldive *Mali *Malindi *Mallorca *Malta *Malwa *Mameluks *Manchu *Manchukuo *Manipur *Mantua *Mapuche *Marathas *Marcomanni *Marehan *Mari *Marshall Islands *Marwar *Masqat *Mataram *Maukhari *Mauritania *Mauritius *Maya *Mazovia *Mecklenburg *Medri Bahri *Meissen *Memelland *Mentese *Mercia *Merkits *Meroe *Merya *Mewar *Mewat *Mexico *Miami *Micronesia *Middle Francia *Mide *Mikmaq *Milan *Min *Minaea *Ming *Minsk *Mississippi *Mixtec *Moche *Modena *Modern France *Mogadishu *Moldavia *Moldova *Mombasa *Mon *MongYang *Mongol Khanate *Mongol Empire *Mongolia *Montenegro *Moors *Moravia *Morea *Mori *Morocco *Mossi *Mozaffarid *Mozambique *MuanPhuan *Mughal *Muisca *Multan *Munster *Munster *Murcia *Murom *Muscowy *Mutapa *Myanmar *Mysore *Mzab *Nabatea *Naga *Nagaur *Nagpur *Naimans *Najd *Nala *Namibia *Namur *Nanzhao *Naples *Nassau *Natalia *Natives *Nauru *Navajo *Navarra *Naxos *Nazca *Ndongo *Neopatria *Nepal *Netherlands *Nevers *New Zealand *Nicaea *Nicaragua *Nice *Niger *Nigeria *Nitra *Nizhny Novgorod *Nobatia *Nogai *Normandy *North Korea *North Vietnam *Northumberland *Norway *Novgorod *Nupe *Nurnberg *Obotrites *Oda *Oddiyana *Odoacer *Oettingen *Oghuz *OiratHorde *Ojibwa *Oldenburg *Oman *Orange Free State *Orissa *Orleans *Osage *Osnabruck *Osroene *Ostrogoths *Otomo *Ottawa *Ottoman Empire *Ouchi *Oudh *Oyo *Pacajes *Pagan *Pagarruyung *Pakistan *Pala *Palau *Palestine *Pallava *Palmyra *Pan Pan *Panama *Panchala *Pandya *Pannonia *Papal States *Papua New Guinea *Paraguay *Paramara *Parma *Parthia *Pasai *Pate *Patiala *Pattani *Pawnee *Pechenegs *Pegu *Pequot *Perak *Pereyaslavl *Perm *Persia *Peru *Philippines *Picts *Pima *Pirates *Pisa *Poland *Polotsk *Pommern *Portugal *Potawatomi *Potiguara *Powhatan *Provence *Prussia *Prussians *Pskov *Pueblo *Punjab *Puzhinadu *Pyu *Qara Koyunlu *Qarmatians *Qasim Khanate *Qataban *Qatar *Qi *Qin *Qing *Quadi *Quebec *Quito *Quraysh *Ragusa *Ramazan *Rashidun *Rashtrakuta *Ratibor *Ravenna *Rebels *Revolutionary France *Rewa Kantha *Rheged *Riga *Roman Empire *Romania *Rouran *Rugii *Rum *Russia *Rwanda *Ryazan *Ryukyu *Sa Huynh *Saba *Sabah *Sadiya *Saffarid *Salish *Saltukid *Salzburg *Samanid *Sami *Samo *Samoa *Sandomierz *Sao Tome and Principe *Sarawak *Sardinia *Sardinia Piedmont *Sarmatians *Saruhan *Sassanid *Satavahana *Saudi Arabia *Savoy *Saxony *Scandinavia *Scotland *Segu *Seljuks *Semien *Sena *Senegal *Serbia *Serbia and Montenegro *Severians *Seville *Seychelles *Shabankara *Shahi *Shammar *Shan *Sharjah *Shawnee *Shaybanid *Shiba *Shimazu *Shirvan *Shoshone *Shu *Shun *Siak *Sibir *Sicily (Christian) *Sicily (Muslim) *Siena *Sierra Leone *Silesia *Silla *Silves *Sind *Singapore *Singhasari *Sioux *Siraces *Slovakia *Slovenia *Smolensk *Sofala *Sogdiana *Soissons *Sokoto *Solomon Islands *Somalia *Song *Songhai *South Africa *South Korea *South Sudan *South Vietnam *South Yemen *Southern Xiongnu *Soviet Union *Spain *Sri Lanka *Srivijaya *St. Kitts and Nevis *St. Lucia *St. Vincent and the Grenadines *Strathclyde *Styria *Sudan *Suhma *Sui *Sukhothai *Sulu *Sunda *Sundgau *Suriname *Sus *Susquehannock *Svealand *Swabia *Swaziland *Sweden *Switzerland *Syria *Taank *Tabarestan *Tafilalt *Tahirid *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Takeda *Takrur *Tang *Tannu Tuva *Tanzania *Tapuia *Tarascan *Tarumanagara *Tatars *Taungu *Tavastians *Teke *Teotihuacan *Ternate *Teutonic Order *Texas *Thailand *Thamud *Thaton *The Commonwealth *The Knights *The Palatinat *Theodoro *Thessalonica *Thuringia *Tibet *Tidore *Timbuktu *Timurid Empire *Tirhut *Tiwanaku *Tlapanec *Tlaxcala *Tlemcen *Togo *Tokugawa *Toledo *Toltec *Tomar *Tonga *Tonkin *Tortosa *Totonac *Touggourt *Toulouse *Transylvania *Trebizond *Trent *Treviso *Trier *Trinidad and Tobago *Tripoli (Crusader State) *Tripoli (North Africa) *Tripura *Tulunids *Tunisia *Tupinamba *Tupiniquim *Turgesh *Turkey *Turkmenistan *Tuscany *Tuvalu *Tuvans *Tver *Tyrol *Tyrone *UPCA *Uesugi *Uganda *Uighur *Ukraine *Ulaid *Ulm *Umayyad *United Arab Emirates *United States of America *Urbino *Uruguay *Utkala *Utrecht *Uzbekistan *Vakataka *Valencia *Vandals *Vanga *Vannes *Vanuatu *Vasconia *Vatsa *Veleti *Venad *Venedi *Venezuela *Vengi *Venice *Veps *Verona *Vestfold *Vichy France *Vientiane *Vietnam *Vijayanagar *Visigoths *Vladimir-Suzdal *Volga Bulgaria *Vyatihs *Wales *Wallachia *Wanka *Warsangali *Wei *Wessex *West Francia *West Geates *West Germany *Western Gokturks *Western Roman Empire *Western Sahara *Western Satraps *Westfalia *Wichita *Wu *Wurttemberg *Wurzburg *Wuyue *Xhosa *Xi *Xia *Xianbei *Xiongnu *Xiu *Xiyu *Yadava *Yamana *Yamato *Yan *Yao *Yarkand *Yaroslavl *Yatenga *Yaudheya *York *Yuan *Yugoslavia *Zabul *Zambia *Zanzibar *Zaporozhie *Zapotec *Zaragoza *Zazzau *Zengid *Zhao *Zhou *Zimbabwe *Zulu List of Countries By Continent Africa *Adal *Afar *Air *Ajuuraan *Aksum *Algeria *Algiers *Almohad *Almoravid *Alodia *Altava *Angola *Ashanti *Ava *Bana *Barghawata *Benin *Bohtan *Bonoman *Botswana *Buganda *Burkina Faso *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central Africa *Ceuta *Chad *Comores *Congo *Dagbon *Dahomey *Darfur *Djerid *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Fez *Fezzan *Fiji *Fulo *Funj *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Gondwana *Guinea *Hadramaut *Haida *Halogaland *Harar *Harikela *Hariphunchai *Harsha *Hatakeyama *Hausa *Hephthalite *Hermunduri *Heruli *Himyar *Hobyo *Hodyntsy *Hojo *Hosokawa *Hoysala *Hsenwi *Huari *Huyla *Ifat *Ikeda *Ilkhanate *Illinewek *Indo *Injuid *Itza *Ivory Coast *Izumo *Jaffna *Jaisalmer *Jalayirid *Jamtaland *Jangaldesh *Janjira *Jaunpur *Jenne *Jharkhand *Jin *Johor *Jolof *Jordania *Kaabu *Kabylia *Kachar *Kadamba *Kaffa *Kakatiya *Kakheti *Kakisalmians *Kalabhras *Kalachuri *Kalinga *Kamchadals *Kanem Bornu *Kangabe *Kangar *Kangju *Kangra *Kano *Kantoli *Kara *Karaman *Karluks *Kartid *Kashmir *Katehar *Kathiawar *Katsina *Kazakhstan *Kedah *Kediri *Keladi *Kenya *Kereits *Khamag Mongol *Khandesh *Khazars *Khitans *Khiva *Khmer *Khorasan *Khwarezmid *Kibi *Kiche *Kidarite *Kilwa *Kindah *Kiowa *Kiribati *Kleves *Koch *Kochin *Kokkand *Kong *Kongo *Kongu *Konya *Kosala *Kosovo *Krakow *Krivichs *Kuninda *Kushan *Kutai *Kyushu *Ladakh *Lakhmids *Lanao *Lanfang *Langkasuka *Latgalia *Lauenburg *Lavo *Lenape *Lendians *Lesotho *Liang *Liberia *Libya *Ligor *Lindsey *Loango *Luang Prabang *Luwu *Macina *Madagascar *Madurai *Maeda *Magadha *Magdeburg *Maguindanao *Mahan *Mahican *Majorca *Makassar *Makuria *Malabar *Malawi *Malaya *Malaysia *Maldive *Mali *Malindi *Mallorca *Malwa *Mameluks *Manchu *Manchukuo *Manipur *Mantua *Mapuche *Marathas *Marehan *Mari *Marwar *Masqat *Mataram *Maukhari *Mauritania *Mauritius *Mecklenburg *Medri Bahri *Meissen *Memelland *Mentese *Mercia *Merkits *Meroe *Merya *Mewar *Mewat *Mide *Mikmaq *Min *Minaea *Minsk *Mixtec *Moche *Modena *Mogadishu *Moldavia *Moldova *Mombasa *Mon *MongYang *Moors *Moravia *Morea *Mori *Morocco *Mossi *Mozaffarid *Mozambique *MuanPhuan *Mughal *Muisca *Multan *Munster *Murcia *Murom *Mutapa *Myanmar *Mysore *Mzab *Nabatea *Naga *Nagaur *Nagpur *Naimans *Najd *Nala *Namibia *Namur *Nanzhao *Nassau *Natalia *Nauru *Nazca *Ndongo *Neopatria *Nepal *Nicaea *Nicaragua *Nice *Niger *Nigeria *Nitra *Nobatia *Nupe *Nurnberg *Obotrites *Oda *Oddiyana *Odoacer *Oettingen *Oghuz *Ojibwa *Osage *Osnabruck *Osroene *Otomo *Ottawa *Ottoman Empire *Ouchi *Oudh *Oyo *Pacajes *Pagan *Pagarruyung *Pakistan *Pala *Palau *Palestine *Pallava *Palmyra *Pan Pan *Panchala *Pandya *Pannonia *Pasai *Pate *Patiala *Pattani *Pechenegs *Pequot *Perak *Pima *Pommern *Potawatomi *Potiguara *Puzhinadu *Pyu *Qarmatians *Qasim Khanate *Qataban *Quadi *Quito *Quraysh *Ramazan *Rashidun *Rashtrakuta *Ratibor *Ravenna *Rewa Kantha *Rheged *Rouran *Rwanda *Sa Huynh *Saba *Sabah *Sadiya *Saffarid *Salish *Saltukid *Samanid *Sami *Samo *Samoa *Sandomierz *Sao Tome and Principe *Sarawak *Sarmatians *Saruhan *Sassanid *Satavahana *Saudi Arabia *Segu *Seljuks *Semien *Sena *Senegal *Severians *Seychelles *Shabankara *Shahi *Shammar *Sharjah *Shaybanid *Shiba *Shimazu *Shirvan *Shoshone *Shu *Shun *Siak *Siena *Sierra Leone *Silla *Silves *Sind *Singhasari *Siraces *Sofala *Sogdiana *Soissons *Sokoto *Solomon Islands *Somalia *Song *Songhai *South Africa *South Sudan *Srivijaya *Strathclyde *Styria *Sudan *Suhma *Sui *Sukhothai *Sulu *Sunda *Sundgau *Suriname *Sus *Susquehannock *Svealand *Swabia *Swaziland *Syria *Taank *Tabarestan *Tafilalt *Tahirid *Takeda *Takrur *Tang *Tannu Tuva *Tanzania *Tapuia *Tarascan *Tarumanagara *Taungu *Tavastians *Teke *Ternate *Thamud *Thaton *Theodoro *Thessalonica *Tidore *Timbuktu *Tirhut *Tiwanaku *Tlapanec *Tlaxcala *Tlemcen *Togo *Tokugawa *Toledo *Toltec *Tomar *Tonga *Tonkin *Tortosa *Totonac *Touggourt *Toulouse *Trebizond *Treviso *Trinidad and Tobago *Tripoli (Crusader State) *Tripoli (North Africa) *Tripura *Tulunids *Tunisia *Tupinamba *Tupiniquim *Turgesh *Turkmenistan *Tuvalu *Tuvans *Tyrol *Tyrone *Uesugi *Uganda *Uighur *Ukraine *Ulaid *Ulm *Umayyad *Utkala *Utrecht *Vakataka *Valencia *Vanga *Vannes *Vanuatu *Vasconia *Vatsa *Veleti *Venad *Venedi *Vengi *Veps *Vestfold *Vientiane *Vyatihs *Wanka *Warsangali *Wei *Western Sahara *Western Satraps *Westfalia *Wichita *Wuyue *Yadava *Yamana *Yamato *Yan *Yao *Yarkand *Yaroslavl *Yatenga *Yaudheya *Zabul *Zambia *Zanzibar *Zaporozhie *Zapotec *Zaragoza *Zazzau *Zengid *Zhao *Zhou *Zimbabwe *Zulu Asia and Oceania *Australia *New Zealand Europe *Aachen *Albania (Balkanian) *Alemanni *Angles *Anjou *Ansbach *Aquileia *Aquitaine *Aragon *Armangnac *Athens *Augsburg *Austria *Auvergne *Avignon *Badajoz *Baden *Bar *Bavaria *Belarus *Belgium *Berry *Bohemia *Bosnia *Bourbonnais *Brabant *Brandenburg *Bremen *Brittany *Brunswick *Bulgaria *Burgundy *Byzantium * Picts * Roman Empire * Western Roman Empire Middle East *Abbasid * Chobanids * Hedjaz *Rum * Parthia *Turkey North America * Colima * Confederate States of America * United States of America South America * Arawak * Muisca * Tupinamba * Chimbote * Nazaca * Tupiniquim * Tapuia * Guarni * Charrua * Calchaqui * Mapuche * Moche